Artemis in Wonderland
by Twisted-Persona
Summary: Takes place after TAC before/during treatment. Artemis can feel things changing around him. Somehow everything is warped and distorted in reality, but nobody else seems to notice. His friends witness him falling deep into insanity, but what's truly strange is what's on the other side of the rabbit hole. This new world is falling into ruins, and its up to Artemis and a very odd girl
1. A Complex Situation

**Author's Note: The start of a new story. Nothing fantastical yet, but it is to come. This is pretty much just letting us know how he's fairing with his Atlantis Complex. Interesting stuff to come though.**

_**Chapter 1:A Complex Situation**_

Artemis Fowl was a clear-minded, determined, criminal mastermind. "was" being the operative word. These days he spends his time looking over his shoulder for invisible foes and jumping at things that aren't there. If somebody told you how he was before you'd never guest that the Artemis of the past and the current Artemis were the same person what-so-ever. A disease of the mind had claimed the teenage genius and it refuses to give him up. Today, Artemis Fowl the Second sat in his desk during science class staring at the board with an expression he's never used before: confusion. From his point of view everything seemed warped. The teacher was only seven feet away, up at the black board, but her voice seemed as though it were both extremely far away and right next to him at the same time. The words she wrote in chalk twisted and bent on the board until they were unrecognizable. Everything was strange, out of place, but nobody else in the room took any notice to it. They were all oblivious to how distorted things were. It had been two weeks since Artemis's fifteenth birthday, and two weeks since his friends had discovered his "condition" and attempted to commit him for psychiatric treatment. He refused to go to the clinic, of course, because there was nothing wrong with him. It seemed to him that his friends were the ones that needed to be in the psyche ward because they could not see that something was obviously wrong with the way the world was working. They didn't recognize how upside down everything was. Neither did his classmates, nor his teachers, nor his parents. His friends had reacted in disbelief when he refused to go to the clinic, so the fairy in charge there, a Doctor Jerbal Argon, had to explain to them that "as a human the fae have no control over what he does or what he decides." and they begrudgingly took him home. He hadn't heard from them since. On top of the weirdness the world was turning into, his family had been acting strange as well. They largely tried to avoid him, and they refused to look him in the eyes. Once he had asked them if they were upset because he refused psyche treatment, and they wouldn't give him a straight answer, which obviously meant yes. When the bell rang to let the teens know school was over it had the same echo-y closeness as everything else. Ordinarily Artemis would stop and gather the fact, make a hypothesis about what's going on, then create a scheme to get him out of it, but it had been so long since this strangeness had lifted he was no longer thinking clearly. Instead of calculating and plotting he just drifted through this warped reality. His head would clear from time to time and the sounds and sights would come back into focus. It was then that he knew something was very wrong with him, but in this state he couldn't see any problem with the way he was thinking. It was quite a complex situation.


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

**AN: Finally into Wonderland. Yay! If you want to see the outfit he's wearing in the end of this chapter go to my deviantart page. I'm the-silent-angel. It'll be the outfit meme is the artemis folder.**

_**Chapter 2:Down The Rabbit Hole**_

It was the weekend. Artemis woke up unusually late, as he had not heard his alarm clock go off. Maybe it hadn't. Maybe he'd never turned it on. Or maybe somebody turned it off... Either way he woke up late. It was around noon by the time he got out of bed and got dressed, this time taking no care in deciding on his clothes and putting on whatever he grabbed from his closet. His mum had been trying to change up his wardrobe a little since he got home. It was the only time any member of his family decided to willingly spend time with him anymore. He'd said no but Angeline wore him down. After many arguments he agreed to allow her to buy clothes for him on a few conditions, 1: They had to be black, 2: Designs of any kind on clothes needed his approval first, and 3: If he doesn't like it he won't wear it. Today he threw on some black jeans and grey t-shirt with a swirly black pattern going up the left side. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself some lunch. The house was empty today. The twins were at the nanny's and Butler and his parents went to something they didn't invite him to. He didn't want to go anyway, Artemis was tired of answering questions about where he'd been for the past three years and why he still looked like he did when he disappeared. It got frustrating after a while. With the way things were right now, the world so strange and screwed up, everything was moving faster than he could keep up with and he may accidentally say something he shouldn't the next time he was forced to answer those questions. When Artemis opened the refrigerator in the kitchen there wasn't much there he could make. Eventually he decided to put a frozen pizza in the oven instead of actually cooking. It was just him there, he didn't need to cook an actual meal. Also, in this new reality the last time he had turned on the burner on the gas stove it had blazed up like an inferno. The flames had been distorted but they nearly reached up to the ceiling, so he was less than willing to use the stove-top. Actually, last time Juliet was home and he had had her come to look at the burner to see why it was the way it was, but she just said, "It looks just fine to me. Its normal. Maybe you should get some rest?"

He sat down at the dining room table with a few pieces of pizza. His cat, Blu, jumped up on the table and nudged his hand letting Artemis know the small feline wanted attention. His parents had nearly had a heart attack when he walked in the front door soaking went from the rain carrying a ball of fur curled up in his arms. That afternoon he missed his ride home and had to walk. It was pouring rain and he heard a mew from the back of an alley. Artemis saw the kitten shivering under a box near a few trash cans and decided that he couldn't leave it there to die. Since he'd met Holly he'd grown a conscious and it told him the cat needed a good home. The cat was black and fluffy, and had the most beautiful yellow/green eyes. It defining feature though was its front paws. It had radial displasia, meaning they were permanently bent. He ran his hand over the cat's fur, petting him, until the can sat up and stared out the window. A shadowy figure darted across the field and into the woods. Artemis got up and said to the cat, "Wait here, Blu. I'll go check it out."

With that he ran out the back door. The silhouette looked back at him and continued to race in between the trees. He chased after it, not knowing what it was, where it came from, or where it was going. He had no time to notice that the forest around him was changing the further along he ran. There were giant mushrooms and large dominoes floating in the sky. The figure turned a corner behind a tree and disappeared. Artemis turned the corner as well and suddenly he was falling down a hole in the ground. It started off normal enough, ordinary dirt walls and plant roots poking through, but as he fell things became strange. He noticed though, that the world was coming back into focus. Gears and clocks and other miscellaneous objects floated around him, then everything faded to black. When Artemis woke up he was at the edge of a large pond, the water coming down from the eyes of a girl's statue. The were giant jacks, dominoes, and marbles about the place. The trees were like none he's ever seen and there were towering mushrooms all over along with enormous snail shells. The place itself seemed tranquil, safe, and happy. He sat up and hugged his knees, staring at his reflection in the clear water. His outfit hat changed. He now wore black boots with buckled straps on them, black jeans, and a dark grey shirt with a long black coat that had belts crossing the chest. He was thinking clearly now, able to take in his surrounding. He heard a sound coming from his right, like metal on stone. Turning his head he saw a girl sitting on a stone ledge sharpening he blade. She was wearing a deep blur dress with a white apron speckled in blood over it. He dark hair fell down around her shoulders and she was staring at him with her magnificent green eyes. She smiled warmly at him and he offered an awkward smile back. He still didn't know how to act around girls. She jumped down from he ledge and stood in front of him, overing him her hand, "Welcome to Wonderland."


	3. New Arrival

**AN: I apologize for how short this chapter is. Its a necessary chapter though, i assure you.**

_**Chapter 3:New Arrival**_

The dolls had gathered around the workshop, gazing into the large mirror that hung from the wall. It displayed a very familiar girl introducing herself to a raven haired boy. One of the dolls went to retrieve their master, their creator, The Dollmaker. The doll crept into the Dollmaker's chamber, careful not to startle the Colossal Ruin sleeping in the corner. If it was woken the poor dolls would have hell to pay. She quietly climbed atop his dresser and cleared her throat. The Dollmaker sat up and turned his head to face the tiny creature, though she was not actually tiny. He was gigantic and looked at her with his empty eye sockets that dripped the black ooze known as Ruin. The doll smiled happily at her creator, "Sir, There's a new arrival!"

The Dollmaker hmmed for a moment then replied, "A new arrival? Let's take a look at him then, shall we?"

The doll nodded with glee and jumped down from the dresser with a bounce in her step. This poor doll had no idea that she was once human, nor that the creator she so revered had been the one to take that life from her. The two continued to the workshop, which was a buzz with chatter. The Dollmaker sat down in his chair and gazed at the boy displayed by the mirror. The mirror was not actually a mirror at all, but a window to the rest of Wonderland that could be used to see anything at any given time. He scrutinized the child, dress all in black with mismatched eyes. Meanwhile the dolls chatted about.

"ooooooooooooooh, do you think he'll come here?"

"I wonder what he tastes like..."

"He's with Alice. He can't be any good if he's with Alice."

"That girl! Always interfering!"

"We should have gotten to him first."

The Dollmaker put his hand up to quiet them, and they all did as they were told.

"Don't worry, my children, we'll get our new arrival, and maybe, with luck, we'll get Alice this time as well."


	4. Drink Me

**AN: The start of a great journey! Gods, i hope i won't waste so much time in singal areas in future chapters... Sorry guys. **

_**Chapter 4: Drink Me**_

"So, Alice, where exactly are we?" Artemis raised a skeptical eyebrow as he gazed at the dominoes floating about the sky. This was not right. Dominoes did not float and snails were not suppose to be bigger than him. In this place Artemis was thinking clearly, but this place didn't know what was up and what was down. Alice seemed to understand her surroundings fairly well, it may be a good idea to stick with her.

"This, to be specific, is the Vale of Tears. Its possibly one of the most beautiful places in Wonderland." She paused and looked back at him. Giving a laugh she said, "Trying to figure it out won't do you a bit of good. I can tell by looking at you, you're the kind that likes to calculate. A man of science. But science won't help you in Wonderland. You'll need to learn to rely on your instincts."

"Instincts? That's not my forte. There is always a logical explanation. I'll just have to look harder for it here than in other places."

Alice rolled her eyes. He'd learn... or get himself killed first. "As you wish... Ah, it should be right this way."

She turned a corner and climbed atop a ledge. Artemis followed. "Where are we headed? Our destination?"

"There." she stated, standing at the other side of the ledge. An enormous glass bottle hung in the air, endlessly pouring its contents into a never expanding pond of purple liquid. A tag dangled down from the bottle's neck. There were two simple words written on it, "Drink Me". Artemis stood beside her, taking in the clearing. It was a large open space, and rather a long way down. "How are we to get down there?" he asked.

"Jump." Alice said as she stepped over the edge and disappeared from view.

"Alice!" Artemis exclaimed as he peered over the edge. She stood at the bottom staring up at him with a smile on her face. He stepped back a rolled his eyes. She'd done that on purpose, giving him a scare. He jumped down to the clearing with ease, surprised that his didn't fall on his face trying a jump like that. _I guess physics works differently here..._ he thought. Alice stood on a domino at the edge of the pool, remembering her last visit to this very spot. She looked at the purple liquid, admiring its beauty, and said the words the cat had told her when she had come here, "...Though lacking a bathing costume, a plunge in that pool is in order..."

Artemis was skeptical. "Why? That purple liquid does not seem friendly."

She was shaken from he memories by his question, "Go in and find out."

He stood at the edge of the pond, reluctant to enter. Nothing here was what it seemed. What if this potion harmed him in some way. _This place can't be real... And if its not real nothing here can do any actual damage. _He reasoned. Gathering himself he stepped into the purple pool, underneath its waterfall. What happened startled him. His eyes widened as he watched himself get smaller in the pool's reflection. He began to panic, "I-I'm shrinking!"

Artemis quickly looked to Alice, hoping she could offer some kind of help, but she giggled at him instead.

"What's so funny about this?! I'm going to vanish to nothing!"

She giggled again, "I had a similar reaction... You won't vanish, Artemis. The potion will only make you so small before it stops, but its a most useful skill to get around here."

Artemis let his frustration with her be clearly displayed on his face. She did it again, giving him a fright. This girl was not well. She smirked at his expression.

"Don't look at me that way. I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"Right." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He wanted to be angry with her, but he found that his anger was dissolving and he couldn't pinpoint why. She reminded him of someone. It took him a minute. Artemis racked his mind for a reason, and then, out of the blue, he found it. He stared at Alice now. The way she stood, the was she spoke, the way she wielded her weapon with such confidence, the very air about her. Alice reminded him of Holly. As he looked up at her he could see it. She was just like his best friend. He wondered why he hadn't noticed sooner. He shook his head, snapping back to the here and now. He was two feet tall and had no idea how he was going to return to his normal size.

"How will I turn back? I highly doubt my parents will approve of me returning home in this condition."

"Its the first time so it should where off in a little while. Afterward you'll be able to use the ability as you see fit. Now, to get you a weapon..."

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Weapon?"

"Of course. You'll need to defend yourself. There are some rather terrible creatures here, I'm afraid. Just because you're ignorant does not mean they'll leave you alone."

He huffed when she said "ignorant". He was never ignorant. Artemis Fowl had the highest tested IQ in Europe, he was not ignorant. Alice stood up, towering over him in his present state. She carefully place her blade away.

"My Vorpal Blade is my greatest weapon. With it I have slain the beasts that roam these lands and taken down the mighty Jabberwock. Even the Red Queen herself fell to it power. But my blade has a twin," She then pulled out an all black knife tinted with crimson, "This blade will be yours. To defend yourself from the evils that reside here, and if necessary, the evils that reside in your own mind."

Artemis marveled at the weapon. He was not impressed by much, least of all weapons, but this one he found fascinating. He reached out to it and it seemed to come to him. The blade shrank to his current size the moment it was in his hand. He tested it with a few swipes. The motion was fluid and the blade felt like an extension of himself. He looked up at Alice again, his eyes displaying his amazement. She smiled at him. This was the beginning.


End file.
